In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, whether directly and/or indirectly, this reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
Archery involves an archer operating a bow/crossbow to propel an arrow for entertainment, sports, hunting and/or combat purposes. A typical arrow includes an arrowhead, such as a broadhead, coupled to an arrow shaft. Many ways for coupling the arrowhead to the shaft are known. One of such ways involves the arrowhead having a shank and the shaft having an open end. The arrowhead is coupled to the shaft when the shank is inserted into the open end. When the shank and/or the open end are correspondingly threaded, then the shank can be screwed into the open end and/or vice versa.
Many hunters use broadhead arrows when hunting for prey. However, such hunts become more difficult when the prey possess small vital areas, keen eyesight, natural wariness and/or rapid mobility. For example, when a wild turkey is hit with a broadhead arrow, then the wounded turkey is often still able to dash and/or hide in nearby bushes/thick brush, fly away and/or run away so that the hunter is unable to catch up to the turkey in order to recover the turkey. Also, when the wounded turkey runs away from the hunter, the turkey often leaves little tracks and/or blood trail for the hunter to follow. Moreover, the turkey can escape with the hunter's arrow, which can be costly. Such occurrences are frequently due to the broadhead arrow insufficiently damaging the turkey's vital organs upon impact and/or passing fully through the turkey's torso.
In order to reduce at least some of such occurrences, some hunters attempt to quickly immobilize, severely injure and/or instantly kill the turkey by coupling devices to arrows that reduce arrow penetration, which results in more internal organ/tissue damage and/or greater shock to the turkey. Other hunters use mechanically expandable broadheads and/or place forward facing serrated edges on the broadheads, which similarly results in reduced arrow penetration, increased tissue/organ damage and/or greater shock to the turkey. However, these attempts can demand specialized arrowheads, reduce arrow's aerodynamic balance and/or adversely impact on arrow's flight accuracy.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass one and/or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.